In your crazy mind
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Mi mente retorcida es un mar de confusión, nadie puede entender el como vivo, como hablo como actuó. Este es un pequeño fragmento de mi vida diaria y una pelea de rivalidad que tuve. Entra y ve de lo que soy capaz de hacer... Atte: Su querido asesino, Shadow... -One-Shot-


IN YOUR CRAZY MIND

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Shadow's POV

Jamas pensé en acabar así, drogado, ebrio, con sangre en mis manos y parte de mi cuerpo, algo demasiado loco y tal vez raro para muchas personas, las cuales si estarían en mis condiciones se asustarian o algo mas... pero a mi me encanta...

Acabo de asesinar a todas las personas que se encontraban en un pequeño bar cerca de una cafetería frente a una universidad la cual manche con algo de sangre de mis queridas víctimas.  
Pensaran ustedes ¿Este tipo esta loco o que? pues si, lo estoy, al igual que la sociedad hoy en día llena de mentiras, no estoy tan ebrio o tan drogado como no saber lo que estoy haciendo, solo bebo y consumo drogas por gusto y placer no por depresión o desquite.  
Si, eh tenido una vida difícil y algo dura, pero eso quedo en el pasado no me gusta repetir algo que yo mismo se que paso y con eso me basta para creer en lo que es real o. no, mentira o verdad.

Seré un asesino, ebrio y drogadicto, pero nadie sabe eso, ni siquiera lo sospechan, tengo un trabajo en una empresa llena de negocios y propaganda, nos encargamos de administrar cada producto que entra o sale del país, soy un ggtrqn trabajador, atento, responsable y puntual, mi casa, de dos pisos lo suficientemente grande para mi, un auto, y lo mejor, vivo solo.

¿Si tienes todo porque asesinar sin piedad y arruinar tu vida con drogas y alcohol? La respuesta es tan simple que hasta da risa "Solo se vive una vez", es la frase que he seguido desde que asesine a mis padres, quede en un orfanato y nadie supo quien los mato y bla bla bla basta del pasado, y, si quiero vivir como me gusta primero necesito vivir como alguien con desempeño profesional y una vida que se pueda disfrutar sin problemas y vivir como a mi me gusta y eso es lo que hago por las noches, salgo de la ciudad hacia algún otro lado, y me drogo, bebo y asesino porque es lo que me gusta y no he tenido problema alguno con eso, mi vida me divierte y me hace feliz aunque las demams personas no lo estén.

Como abran notado soy narcisista, egoísta y alguien no muy cuerdo, pero así soy. Si juzgas a la gente ellos te juzgaran a ti, el típico ciclo de la sociedad.

Ahora mi teléfono esta sonando, es de mi trabajo, ¿Ahora que querrán?

.- ¿Diga? - Finjo una voz de cansancio para evitarme la molestia de que pregunten porque no estoy durmiendo.

.- Hola Shadow, necesito que vengas a la oficina un poco mas temprano.

.- Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿Para que?

.- Necesito que archives unas gráficas y las pases a tu computadora y hagas unas pequeñas diapositivas, ¿Crees que podrás?

.- Claro, solo digame a que hora tengo que llegar y estaré ahí

.- A las 6 de la mañana, ¿Si puedes?

.- Claro no tengo nada que hacer

.- De acuerdo te veré allá descanza

.- Buenas noches - Colgue el teléfono y solte un fuerte suspiro. A las 6 es la hora en la que duermo, pero esta bien.

Guarde mi teléfono y me tome una pastilla, mas bien era extasis, y conduje hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegue eran las 4 tenía una hora para dormir y así lo hice, dormi una hora para luego levantarme a las 5, bañarme, arreglarme, tomar mi computadora e irme conduciendo al trabajo.

Llegue a la sala de conferencias donde me quedo de ver con el jefe y me senté esperandolo. Pasan los minutos y comienzo a aburrirme, saco mi computadora y la enciendo para jugar solitario un rato. 1 hora, ¿Para esto me llamo? ¿Para hacerme esperar y no dormir? Me arte de jugar solitario y ahora juego Gran Turismo, por lo menos para entretenerme un rato, creo.

Como quisiera mi cajetilla de cigarros, esperar me esta artando, llame mas de 5 veces al desgraciado bastardo de mi jefe pero no contesta, apagó mi computadora y la guardo dispuesto a salir de la sala pero antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta unos hombres, de los cuales desconosco si identidad, entraron casi pateando la puerta. Deje mi computadora en la mesa, esto no podría ser bueno. Me sostuvieron y comenzaron a golpearme, simplemente me dejo golpear sin defender me, no porque no queda, si no porque no quiero. Me dejaron caer al suelo, con algo de sangres en la boca y algunos moretones en mi cuerpo.

.- Valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí - Reconosco esa voz, alguien que a envidiado mis acciones y a intentado de todo para obtener mi puesto en la empresa.

.- ¿Que tal Silver?

.- ¿Que se siente estar abajo ahora Shadow? Derrotado y muriendol ¿Eh?

.- Vamos si es por tu envidia hacia mi te aseguro que es una estupudez lo que estas haciendo y no te recomiendi intentar asesinarme.

.- Valla que saluste muy valiente pero no solo intentaré asesinar te si no que lo haré

.- No me hagas reír, ¿Tu? ¿Matarme? ¿A mi? no seas imbécil, ni siquiera tus "hombres" van a poder contra mi, si lograron golpearme fue por que me deje pero los puedo asesinar en un dos por tres...

.- Claro como digas - Me levanto rápidamente y en menos de un segundo les rompo el cuello a los pendejos que intentaron matarme quedando frente a Silver

.-¿Decias?

.- ¿Pero que diablos? ...

.- Dime una cosa Silver...- Tomo uno de los cuerpos y lo pongo sobre la mesa - ¿Sabes cuantos órganos tenemos?

.- N-no se...

.- No se... bien, ¿Que tal si te doy una clase de biología... ahora? - Saco un cuchillo de mi bolsillo y comienzo a abrir el cuerpo desde el cuello hasta el abdomen dejando que órganos y sangre salgan freneticamente, escucho como Silver comienza a vomitar mientras yo disfruto como aquel cuerpo sigue sangrando desesperadamente. - ¿Que? No te gusto tu clase ¿O que?

.- Eres un enfermo...

.-Tranquilizate que aun no me conoces... - Lo tomo del cuello y comienzo a asfixsiarlo.

Araña mi brazos desesperado por tomar aire, no me interesa, por lo menos puedo disfrutar de su agonía justo frente a mis ojos, comienza a rendirse, esta perdiendo contra la inconsciencia finalmente se rinde, aun sigue vivo, por ahora, lo dejo. arrumbado junto a los cuerpos, ya tenia un plan para esto, tengo varias bombas instaladas en el lugar para derrumbar el edificio, salgo de el y activo los dispositivos, tengo 1 minuto para alejarme del lugar, subo a mi auto y me voy del lugar escuchando ya varios metros atras como un edificio se derrumba, ahora... a conseguir nuevo empleo... tal vez... cerca de donde tu vives querido lector...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

END Tal vez...


End file.
